


Homecoming

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi goes off on a mission with Kanda while Allen is left waiting for him to return. But when they are late getting back and haven't sent word as to their status, Allen starts to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

            It was almost midnight and he wasn’t back yet.  
            Allen tapped the pen on the edge of the desk as he looked over the report he was supposed to give Komui hours ago. His last mission had been a bust, with no new innocence being found. He hadn’t even run into any Akuma. But while he arrived back at the Black Order early, Lavi was late.  
            The cursed exorcist knew he shouldn’t worry about Lavi; the redhead could take care of himself, perhaps even more than Allen could on his own. However, there was a trickling of unease that set his entire body off kilter. Lavi and Kanda had been gone nearly an entire day longer than expected, with no word to anyone on what was going on. They were on a routine mission and should’ve been back that morning. Allen had waited all day with nothing to distract him from the lingering restlessness. Even his appetite suffered.  
            Allen dropped the pen on the desk and rubbed his eyes, exhaustion clear on his face. He’d dodged questions from his friends in the Order who’d inquired as to why he was so preoccupied all day. Lenalee was the only one who had mentioned Lavi and Kanda’s mission. She saw through him so easily. He recalled their conversation earlier that day.

  
            _“Allen, you seem distracted today. Is something wrong?” Lenalee asked as they walked to the mess hall together for lunch._  
 _The question took him off guard, and his head popped up quickly to look back at the dark haired girl. He smiled kindly, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Ah, no. I’m fine, Lenalee.” He paused for a short, quick moment as his mind thought up an excuse for his behavior. “I’m just dreading filling out some paperwork after lunch. You know how tedious it can be.”_  
 _Lenalee tilted her head, her short hair bobbing just slightly with the motion. She smiled softly back at her friend. “That’s ok, Allen. I’m worried about them, too.”_  
 _“Eh?” Allen replied, pulling a bit on his collar. “Worried? Worried about whom?” Allen tried to play dumb, but had a sneaking suspicion that he’d already been figured out._  
 _“Lavi and Kanda. They were supposed to be here this morning.”_  
 _“Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed.”_  
 _The soft, understanding smile hadn’t left Lenalee’s face as they walked through the stone corridors. She was quiet for a moment. “They’ll come back. Don’t worry, Allen. I’m sure Lavi is all right.”_  
 _The way she specifically said Lavi’s name, and not mentioning Kanda, triggered Allen to look away. It was as if she knew exactly what was on his mind without him having said a word. He hadn’t told her about him and Lavi, or anyone for that matter, and he doubted the redhead would’ve revealed anything either. They’d been so careful to keep their relationship a secret from everyone that he was at a loss for how the dark haired girl knew. Had Allen and Lavi not been as discreet as they’d believed?_  
 _As the white haired exorcist tried to recall a time when he might’ve slipped up around anyone, he was surprised when Lenalee took his hand. He looked back at his friend, the look in her eyes comforting and soothing his unease._  
 _“He’ll come back. Have faith.”_  
 _Allen sighed, his heart slightly soothed at Lenalee’s steadfastness. “I will. Thank you.”_

  
            Have faith. Allen had done his best all day to have faith that Lavi would return to the Black Order in one piece. However, as the hours ticked away on the clock and day turned to night, Allen’s confidence waned. Not a single transmission was received the entire day. If Lavi and Kanda were going to be this late, they should’ve sent some kind of message, unless…  
            Allen swallowed at the next thought to cross his mind: Unless they were in trouble.  
            Shaking his head, the white haired exorcist pushed himself out of the chair and away from the paperwork on the desk. He had to try to sleep. It was late and at this rate he could see himself staying up all night and being completely useless the next day. With a sigh, he kicked off his shoes and changed into his nightclothes. It was a slow process, as he didn’t really want to sleep, nor was he easily capable of such a feat at the moment, and his mind was still elsewhere.  
            Eventually, he managed to change and slide in between the thick blankets of his bedding after turning off the light. The cold from the bed seeped into Allen’s limbs as he curled up into a ball, waiting for his body heat to warm up the blankets. Darkness surrounded him and the silence in the dead of night unnerved him. His ears strained to hear anything, his heart hoping to recognize a familiar pair of footsteps walking down the hall to his room. However, the harder he listened, the less he heard. Everything was quiet, and the silence made Allen’s heart ache.  
            Allen sat up for a moment, leaning on his elbow as he fished for a hidden item under his pillow. When his hand found purchase, he pulled the long, soft item out of its hiding spot. Though he couldn’t see it, Allen knew exactly what it was – Lavi’s orange scarf. He felt the tender fabric for a long moment before wrapping the item around his neck twice over. Somehow, he already was feeling a little warmer. The cursed boy could remember when Lavi left a few days ago. It had been the first time they’d been separated by a mission since they’d began their secret affair.  
  
  
 _Allen had misgivings about Lavi’s mission with Kanda, but the redhead had brushed him off like usual with a reassuring smile._  
 _“Geez, Allen. You worry too much. It’s not like either of us haven’t been on missions before. It’ll be fine,” Lavi said, as he fed Timcanpy the last of his lunch. They were in the cafeteria, and it was fairly busy. The din from the crowded room drown out their talking, so it was easier to speak more openly without being noticed. They were alone at their end of the table, and even though Lavi had finished his plate of food, Allen’s heaping stack of plates was only half finished._  
 _“I know,” Allen replied, not unaware that his feelings were misplaced. That didn’t stop him from feeling anxious in spite of his understanding. “I can’t help it. I don’t want you to go.”_  
 _“Well, I have to. Besides, who else will be able to stand Kanda alone for a week? Besides Lenalee, perhaps…” Lavi replied, grinning at Allen. When the cursed teen didn’t return his smile, Lavi sighed. He watched Allen as he picked at his food, his green eye focused on each move the younger exorcist made._  
 _Allen sighed, setting down his fork. “I’m not hungry,” he said, letting Tim finish off the rest of his plate. He watched as the golden golem chowed down on his food, listless._  
 _Lavi’s face turned to a frown. “C’mon, then.” They picked up their plates and returned them to the kitchen to be washed, then headed back to Allen’s room. It was the only place they could go to be alone, as Bookman and Lavi shared a room, and the redhead didn’t want to be interrupted by the old man. They walked slowly, Lavi matching Allen’s pace. They said nothing in the few minutes it took to make it to Allen’s quarters, and Lavi followed him in without a beat, pausing only for a second to see if anyone noticed him enter._  
 _Allen sat down on the edge of the bed, sighing. It had to have been the twentieth time he’d done so that day. Lavi knew – he counted. He watched Allen for a quick moment before settling down next to him on the bed. He sat on Allen’s right side so he could see him better and stared at Allen’s depressed face._  
 _Lavi smirked for a moment and snickered. “You know, if you keep making that face, it’ll freeze like that.”_  
 _Allen shook his head, only the hint of a smile peeking through his worrisome expression. “That’s not true.”_  
 _It was Lavi’s turn to sigh, though he still had a grin on his face. “Allen, please don’t worry. Everything will be fine. I promise.”_  
 _Allen said nothing and continued to look at the uninteresting, empty corner of his room. When Lavi didn’t get a response, he pulled the scarf off from around his neck and draped it over Allen’s shoulders. Allen’s silver eyes blinked, then turned to the redhead. “What’s this?”_  
 _“My scarf, dumbass,” Lavi laughed._  
 _Allen huffed. “I know that. I mean, why are you giving it to me?”_  
 _“Just take it. You can keep it when I’m gone on missions so you have something of mine. It’ll keep you warm while I’m gone, at least.”_  
 _Allen smiled, wrapping the orange fabric around his neck. It was cozy, even more so than he’d imagined. The scarf was still warm from being around Lavi’s neck the whole day and even better, it smelled like him. Allen pulled the fabric up over his mouth and nose, burying his face in the scent and was instantly calmed. He looked back at Lavi, who only watched him quietly. “Thank you, Lavi. I promise to take good care of it.”_  
 _“Good,” Lavi replied, then pulled the scarf away from Allen’s face and pressed his lips to his friend’s. Allen melted like butter against Lavi’s warm mouth instantly. They spent the next few hours right there on Allen’s bed, making good use of the time they had before Lavi’s departure the next day._  
  
            Allen recalled the night before Lavi left, thinking of Lavi’s words and, even more so, his kisses. He’d even got the redhead to agree to stay the night in his room, even if it was against their better judgment. If Lavi started to spend too much time with Allen, everyone in the order would get suspicious of their relationship. However at the time, Allen didn’t care. He wanted one more night with Lavi before he’d be gone for a week.  
            Allen pulled the orange scarf up over his mouth and nose like he’d done that day a week ago and breathed in Lavi’s scent. It was still there in the fabric, even though it was faint now. With the smell of Lavi in his lungs and the bed finally starting to warm up, Allen fell asleep.  


**********  


            Early the next morning, Lenalee was up and about, getting a fresh pot of coffee brewed for her brother. Komui spent most of the night awake and working on his many projects. She’d found him passed out this morning on his desk, drooling onto a stack of paperwork and nearly buried in another. It almost looked to her as if he’d used the paper as a blanket and pillow, but she hoped that her brother wouldn’t be that eccentric. Either way, she knew he’d need nice, hot coffee to wake him up soon, and since she already was up and awake, she decided to make some.  
            As she walked towards Komui’s office, she could hear a pair of familiar voices arguing further down the hall. Her face broke out into a grin as she caught sight of the two exorcists.  
            “Enough! I’m tired of hearing your lame-ass excuses, stupid rabbit!”  
            “Aw! C’mon, Yuu! I told you it wasn’t my fault!”  
            “Don’t call me by my given name!”  
            Lenalee laughed out loud as Kanda and Lavi walked down the hall towards her, no worse for wear. They each looked a bit dirty, but they seemed uninjured. As they got closer, she smile and greeted them. “Welcome home,” she said still holding the pot of coffee for her brother.  
            “Aw, Lenalee! Is that for us? You shouldn’t have!” Lavi replied, smiling back at her. Kanda stopped with them, though he looked as if he didn’t want to.  
            “You two were supposed to be back yesterday. What happened?” she asked.  
            “Ask the redheaded idiot over here. It was his fault.”  
            “Yuu! That’s mean! Besides, it wasn’t really my fault,” Lavi replied, talking to Lenalee and trying to ignore Kanda.  
            “Tch! Like hell it wasn’t! You were the idiot who forgot to tie up the horses and lost them during the night!”  
            Lavi laughed. “Oh, well when you put it like that…”  
            Kanda let out another “Tch!” and left without another word. He seemed completely done with the conversation.  
            Lenalee watched Kanda huff off down the hall, then turned her attention back to Lavi. “Why didn’t you contact us?”  
            “Well, the golems were on the horses. By the time we found them again, we just wanted to get home.”  
            Lenalee nodded, completely understanding. After a long trip like they had, she would’ve wanted to get home as well. Before turning back to her task, Lenalee spoke up once more. “I think you should go see Allen. He’s been worried about you.”  
            Lavi blinked, looking at Lenalee. “Oh?” he said, his voice flat and holding back his surprise well. “What makes you say that?”  
            Lenalee laughed. “Just go, you idiot,” she added in, echoing Kanda’s insults. She turned and headed back towards her brother’s office.  
            Lavi watched her leave, slightly confused, but shaking it off quickly. He did need to go see Allen, though he was covered in dust and dirt from traveling. Weighing out the options, he decided to see Allen first – even if all he really wanted was a nice hot shower.  
  
  
            Arriving at Allen’s door, Lavi knocked lightly, but didn’t receive an answer. He knocked again, but still was left without answer. Taking a chance, he quietly opened the door and peeked inside. “Oi, Allen? Are you here?”  
            He saw a lump on the bed, so he knew the exorcist was there. Entering the room and closing the door behind him, Lavi set down his travel bag on the floor and walked over to the bed. There he found Allen, curled up in blankets and still asleep. Lavi couldn’t blame him; it was only just morning. The redhead was barely awake himself. He sat down on the bed next to Allen and pulled the blankets back a bit to see his scarf wrapped securely around the white haired boy’s neck. Lavi smiled and shook him a bit. “Allen, wake up.”  
            Allen groaned softly, shifting in his nest of blankets. After a few moments, he cracked his silver eyes open and noticed the redhead sitting next to him. “Lavi?” he asked, still half asleep.  
            “Yeah, beansprout. I’m back. Miss me?” Lavi asked, jokingly.  
            Allen’s gaze focused on Lavi for a few silent moments. Then, without warning, Allen sat straight up out of bed and grabbed Lavi in a tight hug that rivaled that of a bear.  
            Lavi fell back and let out a quick “Oof!” of surprise from the tackle. He tried to laugh, but it was hard enough to breathe with how tightly Allen had hold of him. “Geez, Allen. I guess you did miss me, huh?”  
            Allen had his face buried in Lavi’s neck as he held onto him. “I was worried sick,” he admitted, still gripping him like a vice. “When did you get back?”  
            “Just now,” Lavi answered, hugging Allen back. Eventually, Allen let him up enough to sit, though he still held onto him. Allen didn’t say anything else, so Lavi filled the empty air. “I see you took care of my scarf while I was gone.”  
            “Yes, I did.” Allen pulled away then, looking down at the item in question. He started to pull the scarf off his neck, but Lavi’s hand stilled him. When Allen looked up at him questioningly, Lavi just smiled.  
            “It looks better on you. Keep it.”  
            Allen smiled back and without hesitation leaned up to kiss Lavi. He surprised the redhead, but only for a second before the enthusiastic kiss was returned in kind. As Allen pushed Lavi back on the bed, continuing to kiss him, Lavi chuckled.  
           “You know, I should probably go back to my room and take a shower,” he managed to say in between kisses. “I’m still pretty dirty from traveling.”  
            With a surprising lack of modesty, Allen ignored the suggestion and let his hands travel under Lavi’s dusty clothes. “You might as well wait because you’re about to get even dirtier.”  
            Lavi chuckled and pulled Allen closer, returning the attentions Allen was paying him. “Well, only if you insist.”  
  
  
The End


End file.
